Take A Hint! - A Paper Mario fanfic
by datgurlwiththacurlz
Summary: It's Mario's Birthday. Goombella's throwing a surprise party for him, and she's inviting all the paper partners! When "The Thousand Year Door" meets "64", will they all get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Take A Hint!**  
**A Paper Mario fanfiction**  
**By datgurlwiththacurlz**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was playing The Thousand Year Door the other day, and was inspired to write a fanfic about it. There are several pairings and love triangles, so I hope you enjoy! **

**oh, and by the way, my yoshi's called Doug cuz that's what I called him in the game.**

**It's a pretty awesome name.**

**anyways, enjoy!- datgurlwiththacurlz**

* * *

It was 10:30am, and Mario had only just woken up. Usually he would need to get up at 6:30 at the latest, but today was an exception. Today was Mario's birthday.

He throws the covers off him and turns to the table next to his bed. He picks up his cell phone and sees that he has 3 new messages.

Message 1

_Hey Mario, thanks for saving my cat yesterday, I thought it would have been in that tree forever! You don't realize how grateful I am, thank you so much!_  
_Happy birthday!:D_  
_Koopie Koo xxx_

Message 2

_Mario, this is Tubba Blubba. I know you're still in touch with the boos that live in the mansion in Forever Forest, but please, PLEASE, can you tell them to stop haunting me? I can't sleep without something going bump in the night! And that butler! He has serious problems!:O_  
_Please tell them to lay off! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! D:_  
_Oh...and have a good birthday. :)_  
_Tubba Blubba_

Message 3

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIO! I would come over and see you, but I'm really busy! Tell you what, why don't you come round my place? I might just have a little surprise for you ;)_  
_Don't be too long! I'll be waiting!_  
_Love from Goombella 3_

Mario didn't really pay attention to what the first two said, all he took in was that Goombella wanted him to go over to her place. It's been at least two months since he's seen her, and she's probably the closest partner he's still stayed in touch with.

He didn't want to keep her waiting. She can get pretty impatient sometimes. He takes a shower, eats his breakfast, brushes his teeth, combs his hair, and heads out to Goombella.

When he arrives, he would've expected birthday banners and balloons everywhere for him. That's what she did for him last time. Goombella's like that, she loves celebrating things. But today there were no banners, not even a balloon. He knocked on her door and she answered almost immediately.  
"happy birthday!" she says, giving him a tight hug.  
"thanks Goombella" he replies, in a very lethargic tone.  
She greets him into her home, and he sits down on her sofa.  
"you need a rest, you look tired." she says, preparing him some coffee.  
"I really needed that lie in this morning" says Mario, trying to keep his eyes open.  
She brings in a cup for him, and a cup for her too. She passes it to him gently, and sits next to him on the sofa. "you definitely need a break, hero. That's why I've planned a little something for you!"  
His eyes open a little wider at the sound of this, "what is it?"  
"well..." she begins, "I've booked you a ticket to a spa. The best one in the kingdom! And afterwards, you're gonna go watch a film at the theater!" she handed Mario a spa pass, and a cinema ticket.  
This really cheered Mario up, "wow, thank you Goombella! That's so nice of you! I'm sure we'll have a great time!"  
Goombella looks at him, "That's the thing. I'm not going"  
"what? So I'm going on my own?"  
"I told you Mario, I'm really busy. But you're not on your own. I organised Luigi to go with you"  
"Luigi? Well I guess that's not that bad. It could've been worse I suppose" Mario was too tired to imagine who it COULD'VE been. But he was glad it wasn't someone annoying.  
"Luigi said he'd go with you, since he hasn't seen you in a while and wanted to catch up with you. In fact, he's there now waiting for you! I think you'd better go and meet up with him!"  
"right now? Oh! Well, thanks again Goombella, I really appreciate this!" he rushes, practically being pushed out of the door by the young goomba girl.

Goombella rushed straight to her computer and signed onto Youtube. She checked on a video called "Mario's Birthday Surprise! Click if you are interested!" it was an advert that Goombella had made herself. 2,684 views.  
"sweet" she says, and reads some of the comments. She then logs off her computer, with a smile on her face.  
She walks into her kitchen, and looks at a pile of A3 posters. It reads:

**Mario's Birthday Surprise!**  
**Goombella is throwing a party for our number one plumber!**  
**This Friday. 12 oclock. Goombella's House: #15 Pokey Avenue, Rogueport. **  
**If you were a partner of Mario's, you have been invited! **  
**Contact Goombella on this telephone number 7827 3072 7281 or email her at GoombellaTheGoom **

"I hope I put up enough posters..." she mutters to herself, "I've been all over the Mushroom Kingdom! Surely ONE of them's gotta see it? But then...none of them got in touch with me? Gosh I hope at least SOMEONE comes!"

She looks at a picture of her and the rest of the partners she was with on her adventure. "I know these guys. I know where they live. I put posters all over their hometowns. But the partners Mario had BEFORE that...I don't know any of them! There were 8 apparently...8? Yeah it was 8! I haven't a clue who they are!"

She spends the next half an hour decorating her home full of birthday banners and balloons, not to mention all the food and drink.  
It was 12 o'clock. Goombella had finished decorating. She flopped onto the sofa, exhausted. There's so much energy a goomba can take up before they need to stop, they're not the most athletic type of species. They're actually quite lazy.  
5 minutes pass. Goombella starts to worry.  
"surely someones gotta come?"  
Another 5 minutes pass.  
"aw dammit, nobody's gonna come, are they?"

Then a knocking comes from the front door.  
"YES! This could be someone!"  
At the door stands a little toad boy with a shoulder bag.  
"sorry, I'm late"  
"are you one of Mario's partners?"  
"...partner? Err...no? I just came to deliver your morning mail! Although, its more like afternoon mail now...it's just that my alarm clock didn't go off and-"  
Goombella slams the door on the toad frustratedly. Seconds later, some letters and a parcel are slid through her door. The toad leans down and talks through the letterbox, "don't worry, you don't have to sign for it..." and he walks away.

Goombella picks up her mail and flicks through it.  
"Miss Goombella Goomba"  
"Dear Goombella Goomba"  
"Miss Goombella"  
"Goomberta"  
"..._Goomberta?!_ Please tell me this has been sent to the wrong house?"

Curious, Goombella opens the misspelt envelope. Inside is a letter. It reads:

"Dear Goomberta,  
I heard about your party. I'll come, it would be good to meet some of Mario's other partners! So, put me on your guest list or whatever, and I'll see you then. And my name is Spike. SPIKE. Got it? Its SPIKE. Please don't get it wrong.  
Spike"

"...and he insists that I don't get his name wrong, but then he get's mine wrong? I don't know what to say...but this is good! I've got my first guest!"

Then another knock is heard at the door. Goombella answers.  
At the door stands a young koopa boy. He wears a red bandana round his neck, and has a blue shell. He looks at Goombella and smiles.  
"Goombella?"  
"that's me"  
"good. I thought I'd got the wrong house. I'm here for the party, my names Kooper"  
"hey there! Come inside, I'll get you a drink!"  
Kooper looks round the inside and sees that nobody's here, "oh I thought I was late, am I early?"  
"well, it's almost quarter past 12, and the party started at 12. No one else is here yet though, so I guess you can count as being early!"  
She goes to the kitchen to get him a drink, "so you were one of the earlier partners, huh?"  
"yeah" he replies, "I was his second partner ever"  
"cool! I was his first partner in his SECOND adventure! Its great because then you can take part in the whole adventure and meet all the other partners along the way. So who was before you?"  
"a young goomba actually. A boy. His name is Goombario"  
"oh that's awesome! Two goombas as his first partners!" she giggles while bringing in a drink, "I just got a letter from someone. I think it was one of your party"  
"who was it from?"  
"someone called Spike?"  
"oooh...that's Lakilester. He's a Lakitu"  
"Lakilester? But he said his name was Spike?"  
"he does that. Tells everyone to call him Spike, but no one does. His real name's Lakilester"  
"oooh..."

Another knock comes from the front door. Goombella answers. This time there stood a green yoshi boy, with red spiked up hair, and orange shorts with white dots on them.  
"hey Goombella! Whats up?" he says rather loudly.  
"Doug!" she greets him inside.  
"_lets get this party started!_" he does a little jig. He seems excited to be able to see everyone again.  
"...when everyone gets here" Goombella chuckles, "oh, this is Kooper. He was Mario's second partner!"  
"hey" Kooper smiles at Doug, who looks at him with squinted eyes.  
"you remind me of Koops. You really do!"  
"...maybe cuz they're both koopas?" Goombella suggests coldly.  
"I know THAT! But you just do, the way you act and talk and stuff! Just like Koops!"  
Kooper looks confused, "who's Koops again?"  
"he was part of our party. The second member. He lives in Petalburg"  
"oh right..." he says, still slightly confused.  
"oh by the way Goombella, I think your postman dropped a letter outside your front door. I saw it when I came up to your house. I didn't pick it up because I thought it might be private"  
"okay. I'll go get it then" she goes out of the front door, leaving the other two to get to know each other.

When she goes to pick up the mail, she spots a bob-omb walking up and down the road. They see Goombella and start to approach her. It wasn't til they got a bit closer that she realized that the bob-omb was Admiral Bobbery.  
"I was a bit lost there!" he says, panting. He seems to have been walking for a while.  
"and I thought you knew your way around town?" she jokes.  
"I don't go out of the house much. Only if I'm going fishing or to the pub. The pub and the docks are just about the only places I know the way to!"  
Goombella laughs, "come inside, you're the third guest!"  
she stops at the door, "maybe I should leave this open so the guests can just walk in!"  
She leaves the door open and heads back in.

"BOB!" Doug shouts and goes to fist pump him. He returns it.  
"hey there Doug, how are things?"  
"not bad, not bad at all!"  
"good" Bobbery sits on the couch next to Kooper.  
"you must be one of Mario's old partners? Well...no...not OLD old! I mean old as in before us guys!"  
"don't worry, I didn't take it that way, and yeah I am! My names Kooper"  
"its nice to meet you Kooper! I'm Bobbery. Admiral Bobbery"

Somebody else immediately approaches the front door, and peaks their head in.  
"...Goombella?" he steps inside. Another koopa boy, wearing a blue hoodie, and a plaster across his nose.  
"hey Koops!" Goombella runs up and hugs him, since they were fairly close in their adventure.  
"hey Bobbery, hey Doug" he waves at them.  
Doug turns to Kooper, "hey Kooper, this is Koops, the one I was talking about!"  
Koops seems quite shocked, "...y-you were talking about me?!"  
"I just said that Kooper reminds me a lot of you"  
"oh..." Koops looks at Kooper, who puts out his hand to shake.  
"I'm Kooper" he says, "good to meet you!"  
"you too..." Koops replies shyly, "I'm Koops"  
"I was told you're from Petalburg?"  
"yeah...I live there with my girlfriend, Koopie Koo."  
Kooper pauses, "wait...isn't that the place where that dragon Hooktail lives?"  
Koops shakes his head, "that's in Petal Meadows, which is right next to Petalburg. But we've killed him now"  
"you did?!"  
"well...me, and Mario and Goombella"  
"that's awesome!" Kooper seems really impressed, and he beams at Koops, who shyly smiles back.  
Goombella stands up from sitting on the sofa, "wait here guys, I'll get some stuff to eat!"

Goombella walks in the kitchen for snacks. _This is awesome,_ she thinks to herself, _I thought NO ONE was gonna come, but I've got my first four guests! I wonder how many more will come?_

* * *

**IN CHAPTER TWO!**

**More guests arrive!**

**There's some ****_rooooomance! _****(well, one sided romance, to be precise)**

**and some conflict!**

**check out chapter 2 for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I DON'T LIKE FLURRIE. That's why she's not in it. Sorry guys!**

**Besides, I don't really know how to describe her character, because I really DON'T LIKE HER.**

**She's freaky...**

**And she's really BIG!**

**And scary...**

***shudders* anyways, enjoy the chapter! - datgurlwiththacurlz**

* * *

Suddenly, Doug screams from the front room. Goombella runs in to see if they're alright, "what happened?!"  
Doug points at the front door, where a female boo is wondrously looking back at the yoshi, confused at why he screamed. She wears two bows on either side of her head, and stand out blue eye shadow. She is pale green, and carries a fan with her.  
"we were just talking, and then SHE just...teleported here! Just get her out!"

The boo turns to Kooper, who smiles at her. "hmph! what a nice way to be greeted to a party! You haven't SEEN me be scary, trust me!"  
She floats over to Kooper, "hey Kooper, are you the only one of us here yet?"  
"yeah" he replies.  
Goombella looks confused, "so...you're a partner then?"  
"yes." she responds, "his fifth overall. Lady Bow is my name, just call me Bow"  
"well it's very nice to meet you Bow! Whether Doug agrees or not!" she glares at Doug, embarrassed by how rude he was.  
"sorry for scaring you" the boo apologizes "I'm a boo, I just do that. Before this I transported myself into the house next door! I don't think THEY were very pleased to see me either!" she chuckles, "I wasn't going to stay here, because I thought I'd got the wrong place, but then I saw Kooper"

Koops curiously begins a conversation with the girl, "So...w-where are you from? You don't look like the boos we get around here, nor the ones at Creepy Steeple!"  
She looks back, blank, "was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"  
"well the boos I've seen are quite mischievous...and loud...and they look mysterious...whereas you...y-you seem laid back, and you..."  
"...and I what?"  
Koops hesitates, "...y-you're quite pretty for a boo"  
"well I guess it was a compliment then! thanks! I live in a mansion in Forever Forest, I live there with about 15 other boos. There's Stanly, Harry, Justin, Pete, Corbin, Lee, Igor, Steve, Arnold, Alfie, Mike, Raymond, Kevin, Elliot and Frank! Not forgetting Bootler, my butler..." she looks at the others, who look back at her with a strange look, "...yes, they're all boys, **DON'T TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY!**"

Suddenly, someones face can be seen peeking through the window. When they notice everybody looking at them, they walk away from the window and enter through the front door. A lakitu, wearing blue shades with a red rim. He has gelled green hair pointing upwards.  
"sorry about that. You left your door open, and I didn't wanna seem like I was robbing your house, so I checked if anyone was in!"  
"hi Lakilester!" says Bow.  
"Hey Bow-**NO!** Its _SPIKE!_ Why can't none of you get it right?!"  
Goombella interrupts, "well, you called me Goomberta in your letter, when my name is Goom_BELLA_. So I'll call you by your wrong name too!" she goes up to his face, "**HI LAKILESTER! I'M GOOM-****_BEEEELLLAAA!_**"  
Lakilester backs away from Goombella, slightly freaked out, "look I didn't mean to misspell your name, sorry about that. But you're really scary!"

Then, an explosion can be heard from outside. Everyone runs to the window to see what has happened.  
There's a group of Bandits lying on the floor outside Goombella's house.  
"_Bandits?!_" Bow shouts.  
"darn Bandits! What are they doing here!" says Bobbery.  
"...they seem dead" says Doug.  
Goombella turns to face Doug behind her, "we get them all the time. Bandits live all over Rogueport. We just learn to avoid them"

When Goombella turns back to the window, she is startled by the sudden appearance of a pink teenage bob-omb girl.  
The girl kicks one of the bandits out of the way, before entering Goombella's front door.

"those bandits where gonna sneak in through your front door, so I took care of them! Maybe its NOT a good idea to leave it wide open!"  
She turns to Goombella, "I'm Bombette by the way. You must be Goombella?"  
"I am indeed!" she smiles back, "nice to meet you!"

"well it's great to see that I'm not the only bob-omb Mario's taken on!" says Bobbery, approaching the girl with a welcoming smile, "i'm Bobbery"  
"that's awesome! It's great to meet you!" she grins back.

She turns to Kooper, Bow and Lakilester, "I just saw Goombario on his way over here. He'll be here shortly"  
Goombella seems surprised, "Goombario? That's that guy you were talking about, wasn't it Kooper?" he nods.  
"you mean the kid with the huge brain? The one that used to bonk people on the head?" says Lakilester.  
"yes, Lakilester..." says Bow, "That IS Goombario. The one who called you a show off and I had to agree with!"  
"SPIKE. And i'm not a show off!"  
Goombella changes the subject slightly, "did you say he headbonks people? Just like me!"  
"yeah," says Kooper, "and he used to give us information about every type of species and tell us how to make them weaker!"  
"oh my god! THATS WHAT I DO!"  
"wow" says Doug, "so Goombario's like a boy version of you! We don't need another Goombella though, right? I've already had it with this one!"  
Goombella slaps him, angered by the comment he made.  
She looks at the front door, "I'd better close that like Bombette said, in case any bandits DO sneak in!"

She walks up to the front door, but as she goes to close it she sees someone walking towards her. A young goomba boy with a blue cap. _That must be Goombario_, she thought.  
"hi there! I'm Goombella!" she offers her hand for the kid to shake.  
"I'm Goombario!" he says enthusiastically, and shakes her hand, "sorry I'm late"  
"don't worry! Literally EVERYONE is!"  
"who's here so far?" he asks.  
"Kooper, Doug, Bobbery, Koops, Bow, Lakilester, Bombette, and you!"  
"oh right"  
"well how many are left from your party?"  
"well...there's Parakarry, Watt and Sushie"  
"from mine there's Ms Mowz, Flurrie, and Vivian!"  
Suddenly, Koops pops up behind Goombella, "Flurrie isn't coming..."  
"what?! Why?"  
"she's doing fashion somewhere abroad, but she cant make the party. I should've told you earlier, but..."  
"no it's fine! Thanks for telling me, Koops!"  
"not a problem" he walks back inside and starts talking to Doug.  
Goombella turns back to Goombario, "come inside! I bet you're FREEZING!"  
"naah, I'm actually quite warm!" he steps inside and immediately approaches Kooper.

"hey! What's up buddy? Haven't seen you in a while!" Kooper says.  
"i know! Its been so long!" Goombario looks at the other members of his party, "and you too Lakilester! And you Bow! Oh, and Bombette too!" they all smile at him, apart from Lakilester who growls at the use of his wrong name.

He goes up to Kooper and begins a conversation with him, while everyone else in talking in different groups.  
"hey Kooper," he says "that Goombella girl, she's the one that organised the party, right?"  
"yeah, why?"  
"...she's a bit young" he looks over at the girl, who is bringing in more drinks for everyone. She lifts a bottle of soda up to Goombario, as if to ask if he wants any and he nodded, smiling.  
"what makes you think that? You don't have to be a certain age to start organizing parties!"  
"well I thought she would've been older. Like Sushie's age, or Parakarry's age. Do you know how old she is?"  
Kooper looks over at her, "apparently she's 17"  
"**17?!**" Goombario is shocked by how close her age is to his. Goombario is 16.  
"yeah I know! But Doug told me she goes to the University of Goom. Apparently shes really smart, and she skipped college!"  
"_no way?!_" Goombario's jaw dropped.  
"...you seem really interested" Kooper looks at his goomba friend.  
"I'm not!" he replies quickly. Kooper gives him a suspicious smirk, when she comes over with drinks for both of the boys.  
"there you are!" she says, "if you want a refill, just ask me!"  
"you relax," says Goombario, "we'll refill our own if we need to. You, socialize! Otherwise you'll be in the kitchen all night!"  
"really? That's a nice thought! Thanks Goombario!" she puts a hand on his shoulder as she walks past him, and back into the kitchen.  
When she's gone, Kooper looks back at Goombario. "you like her." he says.  
"no I don't!" he whines.  
"its obvious dude! Look! You're blushing!"  
"_I AM?!_ I mean, no I'm not! I mean...oh crap...I do don't I?"

Goombario turns around, but bumps into a new figure. He hadn't seen them before, it was like they'd suddenly appeared that second.  
"AH!" he gets knocked back on to the floor.  
He looks up at the new face. It's a girl, but...he doesn't know what species she is. He's never seen someone like that before. She's like a ghost, but nothing like a boo. She's purple-skinned, and wears a pink and white witches hat. She wears her hat so that it is low down on her face and it just about covers her eyes. But when Goombario looked at her, he could only just see her eyes peeking from underneath her hat. Mysterious emerald eyes, she had.

"oh I'm sorry!" she apologizes, "I should've seen you there!" she offers her hand to help the goomba up, which he accepts.  
"its fine, don't worry about it" he says, brushing himself off.

"what?! Where did you come from, witch lady!?" says Lakilester, who gets slapped by Bow for his impoliteness. "ow! Don't do that, girl!"  
"I came for the party?" she replies.  
"oh it's Vivian!" says Goombella coming back out from the kitchen, she gives her a hug, "hows it going?"  
"not bad at all. It's nice to see you Goombella! And the rest of you!"  
"so how did you get in here? I didn't see you come in through the front door?" questions Bombette.  
"I came through the ground. That's just what I do! Watch!" she demonstrates sinking through the floor and coming back up again, "I'm a Shadow Siren. So I'm one of the only three that can do that...ever!"  
Bow looks over at Doug, who hasn't said a word yet.  
"I'm surprised she didn't get the same reaction as I got when I entered!"  
"well...Vivian was in my party! I got used to her!"  
"Bow has a point actually," Koops interrupts, "you were never like that with Vivian, even when we first met her!"  
Bow looks disapproved, "am I really THAT scary Doug?"  
"gosh, you got really offended by that didn't you? Keep your cap on!...if you even wear one...which you don't..."

Vivian looks over at the boo, confused, but before she has chance to question their argument, she is approached by Bobbery.  
"She's not a witch, are you Viv? You just wear that hat because you fancy, don't you?"  
"yeah...I suppose so! I can do magic, but I guess you couldn't really call me a 'witch'. Beldam's more of a witch than me!"  
Goombario and his party look back at her with a confused expression, "who's Beldam?" he asks.  
"oh, Beldam is one of my two sisters. She's the oldest one, but she's really horrible to me and my other sister! My other sister is Marilyn, the second oldest. She's really strong, but she always sides with Beldam. And she also has speaking issues, she can't talk properly. I'm the youngest of the Shadow Sirens. But...I'm not really part of that anymore..."  
"why?" asks Kooper.  
"well because I joined Mario! My sisters are evil. They're working with Grodus and the X-Nauts, who want to take over the galaxy, and I didn't really agree with it! As soon as I realized what a nice guy Mario was, who didn't really want to cause much harm, I left my sisters and I decided to join him!"

Bombette blinks several times, amazed by the story, "wow, you must've been through a lot in your quest then!"  
"HELL YEAH! It was awesome!" says Doug.  
"we had quit a lot to deal with too!"  
"not being weird," comments Lakilester, "but I think our age range is a bit larger than yours too! Your oldest ones Bob, right? How old are you dude?"  
Bobbery hesitates, "32"  
"our oldest is 41"  
"woah..."  
"and our youngest is 10"  
"aww..."  
"I think Koops is the youngest in our party"  
Koops nods, "I'm 15"

"age doesn't matter" a voice can be heard from the front window. Everyone crowds around it. Outside is a koopa paratroopa, with a light blue shell. He's wearing a pilots hat, with goggles. He's also carrying a mailbag, much like the one the toad was carrying earlier, "come on! Let me in! I wanna get to the party!"

* * *

**that was chapter 2!**

**IN CHAPTER 3!**

**the other characters arrive!**

**more romance! **

**more conflict!**

**...and uninvited guests!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: hello once again! In this chapter, there are guests that weren't originally invited! I couldn't help but put these characters in because I love them, they are some of my favorite Mario minors!**

**But who is it, I hear you ask?**

**Well, you'll have to find out! :3**

**READ ON, MY LOVELIES! - datgurlwiththacurlz (who is also a bit weird)**

* * *

Goombella goes and unlocks the door, "sorry about that, I had to lock it as we almost got burgled by bandits earlier on! So who are you?"  
He dips his head, "I'm Parakarry. I'm a mailman. MARIO'S mailman to be more precise!"  
"really? Mario's mailman? So how come you're..."  
"You're wondering why I've turned up to the party right? Well as well as his mailman, I was also his fourth ever partner in the paper world!"  
"ooooh! sorry I thought you'd just randomly turned up! Come in, everyone's in the front room!"

As Parakarry enters, he gets a lot of nice greetings by his party members. The others watch and instantly recognize that he is quite popular within their party. Some of them go over to get to know him, and a lot of attention goes to him. Even Goombella joins in.

Then a knock is heard from the door. Because Goombella is busy talking to Parakarry, and Koops is one of the ones not really joining in, he goes to answer the door instead.  
At the door stands two girls. One is a cheep cheep woman, quite middle-aged, with dark purple skin. The other is a lil' sparky. A young one, and she is grabbing hold of the cheep cheep's fin.  
"hello there!" says the cheep cheep, "is this Goombella's house?"  
"yeah it is, you must be here for Mario's party?"  
"you bet we are! I'm Sushie, and this is Watt"  
Little Watt looks up at Koops and grins widely. "Hi!" she shouts, "whats your name?"  
"well, my names Koops" he responds shyly, "you can come inside, and I'll tell Goombella you're here"  
"thanks hunny!" says Sushie, and she walks in, leading Watt.

As soon as they enter, Watt runs straight over to Bombette and hugs her tightly, her _'big sis'_ as she liked to call her.  
Because Watt had lost her parents, Bombette was like a big sister to her, and Sushie was like her mother. She's been living with Sushie ever since the end of the quest for the Star Spirits.

"**BOMBETTE!**" she squeezes her really tightly, "I missed you! It's been so long!"  
"aww I missed you too Watt!" she squeezes her back.  
"hey Sushie!" says Parakarry, breaking away from the crowd.  
"oh hello Parakarry!" she kindly greets the paratroopa.

Several minutes pass while the group socialize and get to know each other.  
Doug goes up to Goombella, "is this everyone?"  
"apart from Flurrie, yeah I think so!"  
"so...we're not missing anyone?"  
"nope! Absolutely positive!"  
Doug is still unsure, so he asks Vivian the same question.  
"yeah, everyone's here as far as I know!" she says. Also very sure.

Suddenly, the door slams open. Everyone turns to the door, startled. Through the door walks a young woman. A mouser. And a very pretty one. She wears a red eye mask, red high heeled boots, and her tail is curled into the shape of a love heart.  
She turns her head back outside the door, "and no! You can't have my number! You little rat!"  
She walks in and looks at everyone, who are quite dazzled. "sorry" she says, "some mouser guy just tried to flirt his way around me. He probably just wants my badges! But...then again, he may ACTUALLY want me, mhmm! " she giggles.  
Doug looks at Vivian. "...I forgot about her..."  
He hoped she wouldn't hear, but unfortunately she did. "forgot about me? Oh, I don't see how you can! I'm one of the party's most entertaining members, don't you think?" she teases, but he gives her a strange look back, "I was JOKING! Jeez, some people don't take a joke these days!"

The room is still silent, and she wonders why, "why aren't none of you talking? This had better be a good party, but it won't be if you're all being shy!"  
"_...or we're just a little bit shocked by your boisterous personality..._" Bow mutters under her breath.  
Once again, the mouser's good hearing took advantage, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she walks up to the boo, "_boisterous?_ Aww come on! I'm not boisterous, just very talkative!" she giggles again.  
She walks up to Kooper, "I mean, does THIS sound boisterous to you?" she speaks in a calm tone.  
Kooper hesitates, "...not really" gaining him a distrustful look from Bow.  
"exactly!" she walks around the still silent room. "by the way, my name is Ms Mowz. Not _Mrs_. Ms...now please, talk?! You're boring me here! Mhmm! Just kidding! "

Bow floats over to Koops, "Koops...who _IS_ she?"  
"that's Ms Mowz" he replies, "she's Mario's newest partner. The last one from our party. She runs her own badge store in Rogueport, and she spends her days searching high and low for valuable badges she can sell in her store"  
"she's a bit dodgy if you ask me..." she says, looking her up and down.  
"what do you mean?" Koops wonders.  
"she looks like a flirty type. And she talks a lot"  
"I kind of agree with you. But I like her"  
Bow looks shocked, "you've put up with her all this time and you actually like her? I've just met her and already she annoys me!"  
"well...to be honest when we first actually met her I'd only just become Mario's partner. And she was in Hooktail's castle looking for badges. We met her again when we went to the Boggly Woods, doing the same thing. And again at the Glitz Pit. And every time I saw her I just kind of...got butterflies"  
"oh you like her in that way? _REALLY?_ Wow...but I thought you had a girlfriend?"  
" I DID like her. But I couldn't control it!"  
"how about I control it, and smack her one?" she gestures slapping her.  
He looks disapproved, "I don't think that'll do much good Bow..."

Lakilester floats over to Bombette, who is thoroughly enjoying herself.  
"hey Bombette, is Bruce still following you around?"  
She sighs, "YES. He's driving me insane! I almost exploded next to him not long ago!"  
"then why don't you just go out with him, shut him up?"  
"because I don't WANT to! That's the whole reason I broke up with him!"  
"...why _did_ you break up with him?"  
"you wanna know why I really broke up with him? Because I didn't love him as much as he did me, and I felt like I wasn't giving him the amount of love he required. I felt guilty, that's why..." all of a sudden she starts crying.  
"why are you crying?" he comforts her.  
"I don't HATE him, but I do like him! That's, besides the fact he's a stalker and overly persistent...but every time I say no I feel really bad because I feel like I'm slowly breaking him down! But I can't say yes, because I really don't wanna go out with him and risk upsetting him even more! That's why I make up all these excuses about thinking he's annoying and not even my type! Because I'm using it for cover!"  
Lakilester waits for a moment, and then speaks, "why don't I tell him you're going out with me? Then you don't have to feel guilty about upsetting him!"  
Bombette looks at him shocked, "you? But you're with..."  
"...naah, me and Lakilulu split up. She kept calling me by my wrong name, and she was way too protective! I needed a break from her"  
"but we always call you Lakilester?"  
He looks over at Watt, who is creating mini fireworks trying to impress everyone, "I know, and it's annoying! But she did it on purpose! I swear! Just to embarrass me!"  
He looks back at Bombette, "but back to the topic at hand, what do you say? You have Bruce's number right?"  
"yeah..."  
"well if you give it me, I'll text him, and say something like..."  
At that moment, Goombario walks over hoping to join in the conversation.  
"_...hi, this is Spike. You probably don't know me, but I'm Bombette's boyfriend. Just to let you know, so that you don't have to keep chasing her round like a sheep-dog_"  
This makes Bombette giggle, "maybe not the last part!"  
"why not?"  
"because then he'll think I've told you to tell him, then technically I _WILL_ have upset him! Anyway, we'll figure something out!" she looks over at Vivian, who's stood on her own, "I'm gonna go talk to Vivian, she looks lonely!" she walks off and starts talking to her.

Goombario sneaks up behind Lakilester, making him jump. "jeez Goombario don't do that!" he laughs.  
"hey, so you've already managed to fix yourself up a date with Bombette?"  
"what? No! That was just..."  
"I knew you broke up with Lakilulu, but rushing into another relationship? Slow down dude!"  
"no Goombario, that was just..."  
"its kinda cute though! A lakitu and a bob-omb...you don't really see many couples like that! Well I hope it goes well for ya!" he walks away, winking at the lakitu.  
"thanks! I mean, **WHAT?!**" he worries to himself, "dammit, he's gonna go and tell everyone now!"

Ms Mowz is stood on her own. She looks over at Bow, who is still talking with Koops.  
_Look at Bow, _she thinks to herself, _I heard her say I was a 'flirty type', and I don't blame her! But she can't talk for herself! She's trying it on with Koops right now!_

Bow looks back at her, filthily, _I don't know what grudge she has against me, but she's chosen the wrong mouse to mess with! She seems like a trouble maker...but if she can cause trouble, so can I! You'd better watch it 'Lady Bow'!_ she smirks.

Kooper approaches Ms Mowz from behind. "hey there, are you alright?"  
"umm, yeah I'm fine! Just didn't really feel like jumping into the action just yet!"  
"well too bad, you're missing Doug's break dancing!"  
Ms Mowz sighs, "ugh...he does that all the time! I think I've seen enough of it!"  
"okay, fair enough"  
They both turn away from the crowd that's formed around Doug.  
Ms Mowz restrains from asking a question, but it spills out, "is Bow a flirt?"  
Kooper looks over at the boo, "a flirt? I...I'm not sure"  
"well you know her well don't you?"  
"yeah, she's one of my closest friends in the group"  
"well surely you'd know whether she's a flirt or not?"  
He hesitates, "well...she does flirt, but it's not really persistent flirting. She'll say a flirty thing or two, but then she'll just...leave it! I've seen her flirt with some of the guys in the group and outside, and they go along with it. Well, she's supposed to be the prettiest boo in the whole kingdom...and she's also supposed to have a crush on me but I've never seen her flirt with me..."

That's when an idea springs to the mouser girl. _So she likes Kooper?_ she thinks to herself, _Not bad...there's a start to causing some trouble! Helloooooo Kooper! _  
"a crush on you, huh? Well I can clearly see why!"  
"...what do you mean?"  
"quite dashing aren't you, Kooper? You're right up my street!" she edges towards the koopa, giving him seductive glances. She looks over at Bow, who has noticed her getting closer to Kooper. She watches intently as Kooper starts to blush, obviously surprised at the sudden attraction to him.  
"well...thank you" he replies shyly.  
"has anyone ever told you that your eyes are DAZZLING?" she compliments. She gets even closer to the point where she is directly in front of him, with an inch gap.  
"no, not really" he replies. He hasn't noticed Bow gazing over at him.  
She grabs his hand, "you ain't got a girlfriend, have you? Cuz I could really use a guy like you!"  
"no, I don't! And urr..."  
Before he could finish, she interrupts, "it's a date! We gotta go to a bistro, me and you! We could go to Tayce T's place after the party, if we don't stay too late?"  
"and then what?"  
"and then...well...who knows what we do after that!" she winks at the koopa troopa, who yet again blushes. She looks over at the boo, who is red with envy. She bites her lip and continues to flirt with Kooper.

"ugh she makes me so angry! And I've only known her for like 10 minutes!" Bow turns to Koops, getting aggravated.  
"why, what has she done?"  
"she's flirting! Again!" she points at the mouser, who is now being held in Kooper's arms. She looks back at her with a smug smirk on her face. "just look how proud she is! She's purposely trying to wind me up!"  
"what, by flirting with Kooper?"  
"_yes!_"  
"but why?"  
"**because he's my crush and she wants him all to herself!**" She covers her mouth instantly, "...did I say that out loud?"  
"...yeah..." says Koops. He looks slightly disappointed.  
"well...now you know, you mustn't tell anybody else, okay?"  
"got it!" he says, "so, um...do you think Ms Mowz could've found out about your crush? That's maybe why she's done it?"  
"well nobody else knows about it but you! Or at least I don't THINK they do..."  
All of a sudden she gasps, "yes they do! Kooper himself knows! It was that time he looked through my diary and he found out! But...why would he tell HER about it?"  
"I really don't know...it might have just come up somehow?"  
"...maybe" she says, unsure.

Then, three loud bangs come from the front door. Goombella goes to answer. "all the partners are here, aren't they? Unless Flurrie's decided to magically appear..." she counts up the party guests. "yeah! 14! That's all of them! I bet it's that mail toad again!"  
She opens the door and is shocked to see, two people who she vaguely recognizes but can't remember their names. One is an orange koopa troopa with an orange shell, wearing black shades, a black bracelet with silver spikes on it, and a matching neck band. The other was a green colored bandit, with a very big smirk on his face.  
It was then that she realized who they were.

King K and Bandy Andy.

"_yoooo!_ What's up, Goombella girl? How you doin?" King K enthusiastically high fives her.  
"King K? Bandy Andy? What are you doing here?"  
"well we heard there's gon' be a party right here! Sooo...**LET'S PARTAY!**"  
"but...its only partners that were supposed to come! You guys aren't partners!"  
"_come ooonn_...you gotta let us in?" Andy pleads, "So what if we're not partners? We still wanna see Gonzales! We missed him!"  
"yeah man! We been missin' the G-dawg!"  
Goombella finally gives in, "fine, you can come in. I'm sure you'll lighten up the party anyways!"  
"_hell yeah!_" shouts King K. He goes walking straight in. Andy turns back out the door.  
"**HEY MC!** You gettin' the drinks?"  
A voice shouts back to him, "**YEAH!**"  
Goombella looks confused, "wait...MC?"  
"yeah dude! Master Crash!" says Bandy Andy, "we brought Master Crash and Cleftor too! We stick together, man!"  
Master Crash and Cleftor come to the front door, bearing drinks.  
"you brought drinks? Well I got plenty of those!"  
"yeah, well we brought some just in case **BOMB!** Besides, we're being polite **BOMB BOMB!**"  
"good to see you Master Crash! And you Cleftor!" says Goombella.  
"ACK. Cleftor only come cuz he was forced to. Cleftor wanna go home. Stupid party." moans Cleftor.  
"stop complaining, Clef!" says Andy, taking him by the shoulder and leading him inside, "Relax, enjoy yourself!"

* * *

**In Chapter 4!**

**The new guests cause some trouble!**

**Tension between the laaadies!**

**And somebody else new turns up!**

**THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: it's the final chapteeerr! *doodoodoodoo***

**I actually lied in the last chapter by saying thar someone new was going to be introduced into this chapter :C**

**I figured I'd end it at this chapter because I didn't want it to be too long.**

**Besides, the character I wanted didn't really fit into the story D:**

**but I hope you enjoyed T.A.H! I definitely enjoyed writing it! **

**(I'm probably going to write a Sonic Archie fanfic now, just to mention!:3)**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!****~ datgurlwiththacurlz**

* * *

As the new guests enter, they already create a lively atmosphere. Bandy Andy walks straight over to the stereo and turns the music up louder. "music's too quiet! How can you dance to music so subtle?" he goes to join King K and Master Crash.  
They start to dance very energetically. Goombella, Doug, Lakilester, Goombario, Watt, Parakarry and Bombette join them. Whereas Koops, Bow, Sushie, Kooper, Ms Mowz, Bobbery, and Vivian stick to the side lines. Sushie encouraging little Watt to dance, Ms Mows and Kooper still flirting, Bow circling the room in a rotten mood, Koops stood by Bobbery talking, and Vivian helping herself to a drink.

Cleftor stands in the corner, alone. He watches the others. "stupid party" he says, "why did Cleftor have to be dragged into this? Not even supposed to be here. Partners, _NOT_ Glitz Pit fighters" he grunts, then notices Bow circling the room. "even pretty girl boo not enjoying it. What's the point?" he grumbles. He looks over at Ms Mowz and Kooper. "Cleftor hate seeing love. Disgusting. Pointless"  
It is then that he is approached by Bombette, who has noticed him alone and abandoned the dance floor to see if he's okay.  
"hey there, why aren't you dancing with us?"  
"**ACK.** Cleftor no want to dance. Dance is stupid"  
Bombette looks at him for a few seconds, before taking in what he just said, "no it's not! It's fun!"  
He grunts, "not fun. Stupid."  
"well...your friends seem to be having a lot of fun doing it!" she looks over at the other Glitz Pit fighters.  
"friends? Hmph. Cleftor don't have friends. They just locker roomies."  
"you share a locker room with them? Oooh, I thought you were all like best buds or something!"  
"no. King K...loud. Bandy Andy...manipulative. Master Crash...talk funny. They not my friends."  
She gives him a weird look, "are you sure you don't want to come and dance? I think you'll love it-"  
"No. Cleftor stay here and watch."  
"fine. Suit yourself!" Bombette gives up with the iron cleft and goes back onto the dance floor.

As she leaves Cleftor, Master Crash approaches.  
"duuude, who was that girl you were talking to? **BOMB!**"  
"don't know. She wanted me go dance with her. I say no."  
"she wanted you to dance with her **bomb**?! _Luuuckyy!_"  
"what?" Cleftor grumbles.  
Master Crash looks over at Bombette, who is dancing on her own. "she's _hoooot!_ Look how she dances! Smooooth! **BOMB!** And she asked you to dance with her? And you said NO?! What are you, psycho **BOMB BOMB?!**"  
"no! She no ask Cleftor to dance WITH her, she ask Cleftor why he was NOT dancing"  
"...still, that's sweet! I'm so jealous of you right now!"  
Cleftor looks shocked, "**ACK!** you no...LOVE that girl, Master Crash?!"  
He smirks, "of course I do! She's just my type! Tell you what...I'm gonna go talk to her now **BOMB!** See if I can get her to like me **BOMB BOMB!**" and with that, 'MC' rushes off to talk to the dancing bob-omb girl.

Meanwhile, Kooper finally manages to break away from Ms Mowz and goes and sits next to Koops on the sofa.  
"so whats up? How come you ain't dancing?" he asks him.  
"I could ask you the same thing" he replies.  
Kooper can see that Koops' eyes are following someone, but he cant make out who.  
"...who are you looking at?" he questions.  
"oh! No one..." he lies.  
Kooper takes another look around the room and back at Koops to find out he's looking at. He eventually notices that his eyes are following Bow and she wanders around the room.  
"...Bow?" he asks.  
"...why do you think that?" he says suspiciously.  
"...because every time she floats over there, you look over there, and vice versa!"  
Koops gulps, "you won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"tell anyone what?"  
"...I like Bow..." he says shyly.  
"aww!" says Kooper putting a hand on his shoulder, "of course i wont! well...now you've said yours, I'll say mine! I fancy Ms Mowz!"  
"really?!"  
"yeah!"  
"well I used to fancy her too! But I had my girlfriend!"  
"are you still with her now?"  
"yeah"  
"but you fancy Bow?"  
Koops gulps again, "...I can't help it!"  
"that's okay! Don't worry! Not everyone let's goes of their crushes once they get a girlfriend!"  
Koops looks back over at Bow, and makes a depressed expression, "But I'm sad"  
"why?" Kooper asks.  
"she doesn't like me back...I don't think"  
"oh?"  
"she likes you instead"  
"oh right...wait what?!"  
Kooper is taken aback. What? He thinks to himself, How would he know that?  
"yeah, she told me that she doesn't like Ms Mowz and what made it worse was that she was flirting with you"  
"...she's jealous, you mean?"  
"yeah"  
Kooper looks over at the mouser girl. "those two have some sort of grudge against each other, and I don't know why!"  
"because of the reason I just said!"  
Kooper blinks several times, "oh yeah..." he feels dumb now. "so...maybe she's flirting with me just to get at Bow?"  
"looks like it" Koops shrugs his shoulders.  
Kooper looks down, "...she doesn't really love me then..." he gets up and walks away.  
Oh man, Koops thinks, shouldn't have said that...

"hey there **BOMB!** How's it going?"  
Bombette jumps at the appearance of Master Crash by her side.  
"it's Bomb-ETTE" she giggles, "and I'm doing great!"  
"nonono, that's just how I talk **BOMB!** I say bomb at the end of sentences because of an illness **BOMB BOMB!**"  
"an illness?" she looks sympathetically at him.  
"yep! Its called BSDD. Bob-omb Speech Difficulty Disorder. It causes me to randomly blurt out words loudly at the end of sentences! Similar to tourettes **BOMB BOMB!**"  
"oh right, that must be hard" she says.  
"you get used to it **BOMB!** Anyways...my names Master Crash, I'm a fighter in the Glitz Pit. My crews called the Bob-omb Squad. So you're name's Bombette?"  
"yeah that's my name!" she replies enthusiastically.  
"are you single?" he asks.  
She hesitates before replying, "...yeah I am!"  
He gasps, "how? **BOMB BOMB!**"  
"...well what do you mean _how?_"  
"don't you have guys chasing after you wherever you go?"  
"well there's Bruce, that's stalks me 24/7, apart from that...not really!"  
"I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend! **BOMB!** Really!"  
"...why?"  
"because you're gorgeous **BOMB!** I'd date you any day **BOMB BOMB!**"  
"thanks I guess! You're not so bad yourself!" she smiles at him, and he flirtatiously smirks at her back.

Then, Lakilester floats over to the duo, "hey Bombette, I wrote a draft of what I'm gonna send to Bruce! Wanna hear it?"  
"sure!" she says.  
"I put, 'hey Bruce, this is Spike, Bombette's boyfriend, I just wanted to tell you to lay off and-"  
"woah woah woah wait **BOMB?!**" Master Crash interrupts, "boyfriend?! But you just told me you were single **BOMB?!**"  
"I am! I just-"  
"no you're not! You're with this Spike guy!" he starts to get angry.  
"finally! The first person to get my name right!" Lakilester celebrates, not realizing Master Crash has just mistook Bombette for being his girlfriend.  
"look Crash, I'm not with him! We're only-"  
"you lied! I don't like girls that lie! **BOMB BOMB!**" Master Crash is now shouting, which catches the attention of the entire room.  
"sorry, _what?_" says Doug.  
"what's up with MC?" says King K, "yo, MC! whats the deal?"  
"this girl just told me shes single! But she's not! She's dating him! **BOMB! BOMB! BOMB!**"  
Bandy Andy turns to King K, "...dude...he only says bomb three times when's he's really mad!"  
"I know man, I know..."  
"HANG ON" says Doug, "you two are going out?! Why didn't you tell us?"  
"but we're-" Bombette starts to protest, but is interrupted by Goombario.  
"I knew all along! Lakilester let it slip earlier that he and Bombette were going out!"  
Master Crash pauses in his rage, "wait...who's Lakilester?" he looks.  
Goombella walks over, "APPARENTLY Bombette's new boyfriend!" she nudges and winks at the bob-omb girl.  
Master Crash stares at her, "...so you're dating **TWO PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME BOMB?!** Dude, that just ain't right!"  
"nooo! Spike IS Lakilester, he just hates being called by his REAL name!" Goombella corrects.  
"**SPIKE. IS. MY NAME.**" Lakilester shouts, also angered.  
"oh and hey, Ms Mowz, explain to me why you flirted with me to make Bow jealous?" says Kooper.  
"yeah, mouse girl, and explain to _ME_ why you hate me so much?" Bow says, standing by Kooper's side.  
Ms Mowz looks shocked, "1, because I don't like HER, and 2, because you hate me!"  
Cleftor goes up to a rampaging Master Crash, "**SHUT UP. YOU GIVE CLEFTOR MIGRAINE.**" and bashes into him on purpose. This causes Master Crash to explode, blasting away Vivian, Sushie, Parakarry, Doug and King K.  
When he re-spawns, he immediately starts a fight with Cleftor. Bandy Andy goes to break them up, "dudes! Dudes! _Stop!_"

All of a sudden the room is in uproar. Most people arguing with each other, the others trying to split up cat fights, or watching on in awe. Bow trying to slap Ms Mowz, Kooper restraining her, MC and Cleftor fighting, Vivian hiding herself in the ground away from it all, Bombette trying to talk sense into Goombario. Watt starts to cry, "**WAAAAH WHY CAN'T WE BE HAPPY?**"

All of the sudden, the front door opens, creating a silence in the room. Everybody turns around to find Mario stood there, Luigi behind them. They both stare in shock. "what the hell went on here?" says Mario.  
Goombella emerges from the crowd, "I planned a surprise party for you when you came back from your day out, but it turns out nobody got along and...well...it didn't work out!"  
She looks around, "just look at this place, I had food, drinks, decorations and everything! But now its ruined..." she hesitates, before running upstairs sobbing her heart out.  
Luigi ran off after her, while Mario approached the crowd of people, "I thought you guys got on okay?"  
"well we never met your second group of partners before so...I guess we don't with them..." says Goombario.  
"sorry Mario..." says Vivian.  
"it's okay, don't worry" he says putting an arm around Vivian. "who exactly doesn't get along?"

After a few minutes of explaining who didn't like who at what the problems were, Mario decided to optimize them. "Goombella organised this party especially for me, hoping that you guys would meet each other for the first time and have no problems. She must've gone through a lot of trouble to plan this, right?" The others look at each other and nod. "so I suggest, don't let her hard work go to waste, can we all just TRY to get along just for today? And then you guys can never talk to each other again, I don't care. But please, just for the duration of this party, can we all just have a good time? That wouldn't only make me happy, but it'll also make Goombella happy, and believe it or not, it might make a few of you feel happier about the situation as well!"

The crowd mutters amongst themselves for a seconds.  
"I say that's a pretty good deal, what do you say?" says Bobbery.  
Everyone starts to cheer, and the party resumed to normal conditions.

Goombella walks back downstairs to find music playing, people dancing, smiling and laughing. She runs straight in and joins in.

* * *

During the party...

Koops managed to tell Bow he liked her, and she planted an unexpected kiss on his cheek (without his girlfriend knowing).

Bombette explained to everyone that Lakilester wasn't her boyfriend, and she was only doing it to get Bruce off of her case. They believed her this time.

Master Crash didn't exactly patch things up with Cleftor, but he went and had a great time with King K and Bandy Andy, even though Cleftor remained in the corner, watching.

Ms Mowz apologized to Bow, saying that she did want to make her jealous because she was scared Bow was going to flirt with Kooper first. Bow admitted she was going to, and she was jealous of her, but didn't hate her. They eventually became friends and organised a shopping mall trip together.

Master Crash left Bombette alone for the rest of the time, gathering she didn't like him back.

Goombella and Goombario started dating.

Aaaaand...that's it I guess!

**FINITO.**


End file.
